Destruction of crops by nematodes and mites presents a serious problem to agriculture. A wide variety of field crops are in need of protection from nematodes and mites including such valuable crops as soybeans, corn, peanuts, cotton, alfalfa and tobacco. In addition, vegetables, such as tomatoes, potatoes, sugarbeet, carrots and the like as well as fruits, nuts, ornamentals and seed bed crops such as apples, peaches, pears, citrus fruit and grapes may also require protection from the ravages of such pests. Particularly difficult types of insects to control are those which, at one or more stages of their life, inhabit the soil and cause destruction to the roots of agriculturally valuable plants. For this reason the development of new, more effective nematocides represents an ongoing scientific activity. More particularly, the development of acaricides which are effective as both ovicides and larvicides are of interest.
Chemical Abstracts 108(19):163280d describes certain alkyl phenylhydrazinecarboxylates and the preparation and acaricidal use thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,302 describes certain substituted phenylhydrazines and phenyloxadiazolinones and pesticidal uses thereof. European Patent 067 471 describes certain 7-substituted 2,3-dihydrobenzofurans, their preparation, and their use as pesticides or chemical intermediates. DerWent Abstract 88-312695/44 describes certain arylhydrazides of trifluoroacetic acid that have fungicidal, bacteriocidal, acaricidal, and antiseptic activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,093 describes certain insecticidal phenylhydrazine derivatives.
It is the purpose of this to provide novel hydrazine derivatives useful as miticides and nemotacides.